


Wind Me Up

by Yullenpyon



Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cock Slapping, Cunnilingus, Dating Stydia, Dry Humping, F/M, Face-Sitting, Frottage, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles and Lydia are in love, Stydia, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: Stiles has had enough of her teasing so he figures it’s time to give Lydia a taste of her own medicine.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Wind Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:
> 
> Lydia and Stiles both touch each other sexually in public and leave each other sexually frustrated.
> 
> This story is a sequel to Shower Me in Good Times, Wrapped in Leather and To Keep You Warm, you don't need to read them to understand this one.
> 
> This is day 18 of my series for Kinktober 2020. Today's Kink are Orgasm Denial, Frottage and Face-sitting.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

The next morning Stiles wakes up to something tickling his nose and feeling warmer than usual. His arm is wrapped around something soft, warm and solid while his morning wood is surrounded by a delicious wet, tight heat. Without opening his eyes the 18 year old rocks his hips lazily into the heat moaning softly when the wet tightness around his cock squeezes him even tighter. The teen cracks his eyes open when a soft sigh reaches his ears and the warm mass in his arms moves, wincing at the morning light flood his room catches his eyes. A soft hand reaches back to cup the back of his head, running its fingers through his hair while his eyes adjust. Leaning into the hand his eyes finally focus in on the wonderful sight of a sleepy naked Lydia twisting in his arms to press her lips against his. Stiles sighs into his girlfriend’s mouth as he rocks into her cunt whining when she suddenly pulls off of him, the noise cutting off with a sharp hiss when Lydia’s hand tightens her grip in his hair. The boy's eyes flutter closed as he leans into the banshee’s soft lips for another kiss.

“Baby come back m'cold.”

“Sti are you up for something fun this morning?”

“Mmmh I’m up for anything with you Lyds.”

With his eyes closed Stiles misses the cunning smirk spreading across Lydia’s face as she pushes him onto his back against the bed, moving his pillows out of the way before she sits up and cralws up his body so she’s kneeling above his face. Running her hand back through his hair Lydia tilts Stiles head back and tells him to open his mouth as she lowers herself onto his face, grinning when she feels her boyfriend’s nose brush against her clit. Stiles noses between Lydia’s folds, moaning as he inhales her sweet scent before he licks a long strip up her wet flesh. His moans spur her on as she gently rocks her hips and she presses her weight against his face pushing core closer to his mouth. Lydia moans loudly at the feel of the boy’s tongue against her, shivering when she feels his teeth drag against her sensitive flesh. 

"Mmmmh that’s it Sti, tap my hip three times if you need to breathe ok babe.”

Stiles nips at her skin to let her know he hear her, grinning into her cunt when he feels her gasp before he grabs the banshee’s hips tightly and drags her back onto his tongue. Stiles groans at Lydia’s weight against his face, licking and sucking his girlfriend as she rocks against his mouth. The teen can feel fire building in his veins as he drowns in the taste and feel of his gorgeous girlfriend’s soaked pussy, his cock bobbing as his hips rock into the air in time with Lydia’s movements.

"Ahhh ahhhhh more baby please.”

Lydia’s body spasms against Stiles’ face, her hands slamming against the head board of his bed as she moans when his teeth drag against her clit. Humping her hips hard into his face Lydia feels her boyfriend’s finger dig into her hips as his mouth moves against her, his tongue spearing into her before he wraps his lips around her clit and sucks hard. The banshee’s spine locks up as she comes, moaning as Stiles licks up her juices before she pulls of his face, cunt throbbing from her orgasm and his stubble rubbing against it. Lifting herself off the bed Lydia leans down and presses hard kiss to her boyfriend’s wet lips before she slides her lips down his body. Smiling up at him the banshee presses a sweet kiss to the head of his massive cock, smirking before she suddenly smacks it hard and sprints into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

“HOLY FUCK LYDIA! WHAT THE HELL!”

“What didn’t like our fun baby?”

“Fuck Lyds, that fucking hurt! Are you really gonna leave me like this?”

Laughing at his outraged cry Lydia tells him to hurry and get ready before she hops into the shower, pleased when she hears his frustrated groan. Thirty minutes later Lydia is putting together some breakfast sandwiches for them when Stiles makes his way down the stairs, dressed and ready to leave. Leaving a sandwich in the fridge for the Sheriff the two of them climb into the jeep and make their way towards the school, eating during the drive before Lydia slides her hand across the gear shift to rest it on Stiles’ thigh. Meeting her boyfriend’s furrowed brow the banshee smirks at his confused expression. ‘God he’s so cute.’ She thinks, winking at the boy before she runs her fingers across his jean covered crotch, loving the little jump he makes when she does. 

“Lyds wha-what are you…”

“Sssshh baby, keep those pretty eyes on the road.”

Lydia moves her hand in light circular motions over his clothed shaft, a smug smile on her lips when she feels him moan and chub up below her. Stiles bites his lip hard, almost drawing blood when Lydia’s hand tightens around him, squeezing before immediately switching back to soft touches, as he grips the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turn white while he tries to focus on the road. Whipping into the school’s parking lot Stiles slams the break and throws the car in park as soon as he’s in a spot and goes to pull his girlfriend into his lap, grumbling when she quickly slips out of the car. 

“Come on Sti don’t wanna be late for homeroom do you?”

“SERIOUSLY BABE!”

Laughing as she all but skips into the school Lydia disappears from view as Stiles is left hard and unsatisfied for the 2nd time this morning, huffing in irritation. ‘Oh laugh it up now Lyds, we’ll soon see who’s really laughing.’ Stiles thinks, his jaw clenched as he plans his revenge on his girlfriend. Fixing himself in his pants Stiles heads into the school, finalizing the details of his plan just as the warning bell goes off. Grabbing his stuff from his locker Stiles hurries to class, dropping into the seat beside Lydia as Coach Finstock walks in and starts attendance. He gets about 5 minutes into class before he feels something touching his thigh and move towards his crotch. Catching sight of his girlfriend’s sly smile from the corner of his eye Stiles shifts in his seat nervously as Lydia’s hand rubs at his inner thigh, her fingers casually brushing against his groin.

"Lyds..."

Bringing her other hand to her lips Lydia quietly shushes her boyfriend who tenses when she squeezes his shaft through his jeans while Coach yells at Greenburg who walked in late. Keeping her movements slow to prevent anyone from seeing her hand under the table Lydia teases her boyfriend all homeroom with only Scott noticing after hearing Stiles’ heart start to race. Lydia is strutting out of the classroom a few minutes later leaving a blushing Stiles still in his seat as she makes her way to her next class. ‘Today is going to be fun.’ The banshee thinks as she watches Stiles stumble out of homeroom holding his bag in front of him, his face red as he tries to hide his erection. 

The next time she sees her boyfriend he’s sitting in the cafeteria between Scott and Danny talking about their upcoming lacrosse match with Devenford Prep. Sliding into a chair across the boys Lydia watches her boyfriend, a sly look on her face his only warning before she leans forward and runs her foot up his leg. The banshee flinches when her boyfriend flashes her a furious look, slamming his hands on the table before he throws himself out of his chair and storms out of the cafeteria. 

“Geez what the hell is up with Stiles? I’ve only ever seen him like that when dealing with Jackson.”

Lydia ignores Scott’s knowing look as she stares in the direction her boyfriend went before quietly excusing herself and follows after him, worried she might have gone a bit too far. Lydia follows the direction a spooked freshman had given her, having seen Stiles storm out and head towards the locker room, practically jogging down the hallway before she is grabbed and dragged into a supply closet.

“So you think you’re cute huh Lyds? Teasing me all morning and leaving me high and dry three times? Let’s see how much you like it babe.”

Stiles presses his girlfriend into the door, locking it before tying her hands together with some cloth he snagged from the shelf earlier. Lydia’s surprised little gasps spur him on as he slips one hand under her shirt, cupping her tit over her bra as the other slides up her thigh and toys with the hem of her underwear before dipping in to press against her folds. Stiles licks up his girlfriend’s ear, squeezing and kneading her chest as he rubs his fingers against her clit. 

“Ahh ah Stiles!”

“Mmmmh like that baby? You keep making those cute little noises and I might be nice enough to let you come.”

Stiles grins as he nips her ear, fingers picking up speed as Lydia quivers in his arms, soft moans filling the small closet. The banshee rocks against her boyfriend’s fingers as she gets closer and closer to edge, whining when Stiles pulls his fingers away from her weeping core. Sliding his knee between Lydia’s leg Stiles rubs into her core grinning viciously at her whimper. 

“If you wanna come babe you gotta get yourself off using my knee and my knee only.” 

Slamming his lips against hers Stiles smirks into mouth as she pants and ruts against his knee, desperate for more friction. Stiles’ hands and the door against her back are the only things keeping her upright as Lydia chases her release, gasping in pleasure when he nips at her bottom lip. 

“S-Sti m’close.”

“Yeah? You about to come baby?”

“Ye-Yeah…”

“Mmmmh well we can’t have that happening now can we?”

With that Stiles’ body is suddenly gone and Lydia is left on the floor, her hands still tied as her boyfriend is smirking above her, winking at her before he slips out of the closet. 

“Better get to class babe, you don’t wanna be late.”

Closing the door behind him Stiles smirks as he makes his way to his towards Coach’s office, pleased when he hears Lydia’s muffled yell. As he turns the corner the teen can see his girlfriend stumble out of the closet, wiggling his fingers in her direction, picking up his speed as the banshee rushes after him, a determined look in her eyes. Slipping into the locker room Stiles grabs Lydia as she runs in after him, dragging her into the office, locking the door before he lifts her against the desk and attacks her lips. The two rip each other’s clothes off as they move against each other moaning when Stiles slips into the banshee’s dripping pussy and rocks his hips. Setting a frantic pace Stiles fucks eagerly into his girlfriend’s heat as she claws at his back, desperate for release. Breaking their kiss the banshee attaches her mouth against his neck, biting and sucking mark after mark as he slams into her, the tip of his dick hitting her cervix, sending tremors up her spine. Lydia releases a broken moan as a particularly hard hit sends her over the edge and she comes around his fat cock, panting as she feels his rhythm stutter before he slides in deep and fills her guts with his spunk. Pressing his forehead against her Stiles has a lazy grin on his face when he sees Lydia’s fuck out expression, purposely pulling out as slow as he can to make her shiver. Grabbing some tissues from Coach’s desk the two of them quickly clean themselves up and slip out of the office, exiting out of the back door to avoid Finstock as he enters his office.

“GOD DAMN SON OF BITCH! IN MY OFFICE! YOU DIRTY LITTLE PUNKS!”

Laughing as they burst through the doors to the lacrosse field Stiles drags Lydia under the bleachers for a quick make out session before their next class starts, grinning when she moans against his lips. Stiles was still grinning later that day when he slips his fingers inside her skirt and teases his girlfriend during their next two classes, content to leave her squirming in her chair for the whole period as he lightly touches her, never using enough pressure to push her over the edge as revenge for the morning. His girlfriend later tackles him and rides him hard in the backseat of the jeep after lacrosse practice, pent up from his afternoon of teasing, before the two of them head home.


End file.
